eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Nonsense Is Better Than No Sense At All
| next = A Weapon to Slay the Gods Themselves| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Prerequirements *Must be level 8 of one Ascension class to start the quest Requirements *Fallen Dynasty Timeline up to and including , for access to the fourth floor of Tower of the Four Winds. **May not be needed, attempt to zone in before completing Access Quests** (8/8/2018) *Vesspyr Isles Timeline up to , for access to the cave under Droumlunds. **In Vesspyr Isles Timeline, you only have to complete Lepethida's quests through Waters of Strife. Then go directly to Harla Dar's quests and complete through Vyemm's Vengeance! *''Still Needed - Cave not accessible, if ported in, coin not available for pickup- do this access questline'' (8/8/2018) If the instance isn't available, go back and talk to (Not needed as of 6/16/2017) (Confirmed 8/8/2018) Steps #I need to find a book expert. #*Speak to at in . #** Note: Requires being on, or completion of . '''There may no longer be an access requirement. -Confirmed 11-27-17' (Or have someone zone you in with access) If you've completed this quest, and you still can't see the correct instance from the mirror in , go back and talk to . Choose the option "Yeah, I am still trying to get my reward out of it".'' #I suppose I should pull on this thread. I need to find more information. #*Investigate a jester statue at in . #I am really not very sure of what I am actually looking for at this point. What sort of currency would the statue want? #* Collect at in . #* Collect at in . In Teran's Grasp, near spire and druid ring. #* Collect at in . #** Jump in the water and go under the bridge to the secret hideout. #* Collect at in (upstairs in the jade tiger's den) #* Collect at in . #* Collect at in . #* Collect at in . #* Collect at (Isle of Discord) in . #* Collect at in . #** Note: Requires starting , for access to the cave under Droumlunds; see the Vesspyr Isles Timeline. #* Collect at in . #** Note: Requires completion of , for access to the fourth floor of Tower of the Four Winds; see the Fallen Dynasty Timeline. #I should return to the statue and see if these are what I need to pay the tithe. #*Tithe with the jester statue at in . #I have entered a realm that looks an awful lot like Obulus Frontier. Though there is something very different about it. ##You are zoned into . ##I guess I should look around this strange realm. ##*''Note: Must be inspected in order. Success is indicated by orange text; a red aura indicates restart from first item. Map and POI's are available in EQ2MAP. Be sure not to double-click as it may trigger the red aura.'' ### Inspect a Mask of Melodies at . Note: The Mask is floating on the sea and not at the bottom of sea. ### Inspect a Blue Flower of Functionality at . ### Inspect a Globe of Darkness at . ### Inspect a Blue Giftbox at while in stealth. ### Inspect a Breastplate of Distraction at . ### Inspect a Buckler of Doom at . ### Inspect Greaves of Distraction at . ### Inspect a Green Gift Box at while in stealth. ### Inspect a Green Flower of Functionality at . ### Inspect a Red Gift Box at . ### Inspect a Crown of Distraction at while in stealth. ### Inspect a Blue Striped Gift Box at . ### Inspect a Black Flower of Functionality at . ### Inspect a Paisley Gift Box at while in stealth. # I should speak to Fizzlethorpe Bristlebane at . Rewards *